The Ghost Book
by Raven Fury
Summary: A Danny Phantom version of the Jungle Book
1. Chapter 1

"Many strange legends of these jungles in The Ghost Zone. But none so strange as the story of a small half-ghost hybrid named Danny Phantom. In the middle of the jungle, a blue skinned spirit with bright red eyes, with a clock embedded in his chest wearing a flowing dark purple cloak was taking a walk through the leafy foliage that was the jungle in the ghost zone. He was the time ghost Clockwork.  
"It all began when the silence of the Ghost Zone was broken by an unfamiliar sound."  
Clockwork stopped in shock as he heard the sound of a baby crying near by. Following the sound he came upon the remains of a human made ghost portal. 'What is a human-made ghost portal doing here?' Clockwork pondered, until he heard the cries again.  
"It was a sound like one never heard before in this part of the Ghost Zone" Clockwork's voice narrated.  
He looked down in a small puddle of ectoplasm and in the middle of the puddle, around the goo-covered scraps of metal was a baby boy!

The little baby boy was pale with black spiky bangs, and baby blue eyes. What surprised Clockwork the next minute was two twin white bright rings appeared in the middle of his body and they split apart. One going towards his feet, and the other, over his head. His appearance changed; his hair was a pure snow white and his once blue eyes became an electric glowing green and gained a nice tan complexion.  
"It was a half-ghost-cub. Had I known how deeply I were to be involved, I would have obeyed my first impulse and walked away" Clockwork's voice narrated.  
The baby stopped crying and started giggling as he held up a hand to try and touch the time ghost. Clockwork turned back, and looked down at the baby with a smile, concerned on what to do. The baby giggled and laughed as he stared back at the time ghost.  
"This young hybrid would have to have nourishment, and soon. It was many days travel to the nearest portal to the human realm and without a mother's care, he would soon perish. Then it occurred to me." Clockwork's voice narrated.  
He looked skeptical till a smile came across his face. With his decision made, he gently picked up the little baby and carried off with him in his arms.

"I took the boy to a family of ghosts I knew that recently had a child themselves." Danny narrated.  
Clockwork came upon the Greek temple of the great myths. A young humanoid female ghost wolf and a small ghost puppy were busy chasing a butterfly near their mother. Her name was Sheila. She looked like her mother, but she also had her father's resemblance which is the body structure and the color of her mane that trailed down her back which was fashioned into an elegant ponytail. The female ghost named Pandora, a blue skinned ghost with four arms wearing gold Greek gladiator battle armor complete with red eyes watched her child play with the butterfly while the small puppy named Cujo joined in the fun.

Clockwork watched them from the bushes, carrying the boy in his arms. This family was perfect for the young hybrid! Clockwork got closer to the edge of the brush and gently placed the boy on the ground. He decided to nudge him a bit forcefully, only for the baby to open his mouth and cry,  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Danny cried out. Pandora became startled and started looking around. She and her child plus Cujo stopped playing as they soon saw the baby on the ground. Pandora looked at the child and grinned at how cute he was.  
"I knew there'd be no problem with the mother, thanks to her own maternal instinct, but I wasn't so sure about Wulf, the father" Clockwork narrated.  
Then, a full-grown male wolf with dark black fur wearing a torn green jumpsuit named Wulf came out from the nearby brush, and then looks at the baby.

"A half-ghost human?"  
When he smelled at the baby, he began to look up at the smiling Pandora.  
"Wulf, this baby is all alone. I want him as our son."  
Wulf looked down on the little baby who smiled, he smiled back and nodded his head. Clockwork smiled as Pandora picked up the boy and cradled him in her arms. Wulf held his daughter to see her new baby brother. Cujo floated up and peered down at the boy who giggled. Causing the pup to yip happily and lick his cheek as the family walked into the Greek temple.


	2. Chapter 2

'Fourteen times the rains had come and gone, and I often stopped by to see how Daniel the young hybrid was doing,' Clockwork narrated, 'As he grew older, he became stronger as both a human and ghost. He was already capable of all the basics a ghost could do along with producing sonic waves from his mouth, and control of ice. Clockwork was on a tree branch watching Daniel, who preferred being called Danny, playing with Sheila and Cujo.  
He was a favorite with all the young ghosts here in this part of the Ghost Zone. No child was ever happier. Clockwork's smile at the children grew worried and uneasy. 'And yet…I knew that someday he would have to go back to his own kind.'

Then one night, all the resident ghosts met at the Far Frozen North. Because Skulker, the Ghost Zone's ruthless hunter had returned to their part of the jungle. This meeting was to change Daniel's entire future.  
The leader of the Far Frozen, Frostbite, was standing on the rock, as all the ghosts were gathered around.  
"Skulker will surely kill the child, and all who try to protect him," Frostbite was saying. "Now, are we all in agreement as to what must be done?"  
The ghosts nodded.  
"Now, it is my unpleasant duty to tell the boy's father. Wulf! My good ghost, come over here, please."  
"Yes, Frostbite?"  
"The council has reached its decision," Frostbite said. "Danny can no longer stay with the pack. He must leave at once."  
"Leave?" Wulf said incredulously.  
"I am sorry, Wulf, but there is no other way."  
"But-But the boy is-is like my own son," Wulf protested. "Surely, he's entitled to the protection of the ghosts in this area."  
"Wulf, even the strength of the pack is no match for the hunter."  
Clockwork who was part of the council, listened, as Wulf said, "But the young hybrid cannot survive alone in the jungles out here in the Ghost Zone."

Clockwork knew that this was going to happen. He felt it the moment he gave the boy to Pandora and Wulf after he found him. Now, he was going to have to do what needed to be done. It was needed, to keep the time stream flowing properly. He stood up from his place, "Frostbite, perhaps I can be of help."  
"You, Clockwork?" Frostbite said skeptically, how could the time help when there were the consequences of upholding the time stream. He knew he couldn't be actively involved,  
"How?"  
"I know of a town near the active ghost portals where he'll be safe," Clockwork said. "Daniel and I have taken many walks into the jungles of the Ghost Zone together. I'm sure he'll go with me."  
"So be it," Frostbite said. "Now, there's no time to lose. Good luck."

And with that, Clockwork went off back to his home. He had a soft spot for the young hybrid, but he knew that for Danny's safety he would to go back to the human realm. He looked the glowing orb in front of him and sighed  
"All is as it should be."  
With that, he went to collect Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

As night shone its way into the Ghost Zone, Clockwork and Danny were busy making their way through the deep underbrush of the jungle. Clockwork told Danny to be alert and to stay in his ghost form. He didn't want to take the chance of a random ghost finding out the boy was a halfa by changing back to human. Danny had his hand lit with his ecto-energy as he moved along with Clockwork through the jungle. The time ghost kept stopping occasionally to look around.

"Clockwork?" Danny said, with a yawn. "I'm getting a little tired. Shouldn't we start heading back home?"  
"Danny," Clockwork said, "I am sorry but this time, we are not going back. I'm taking you to the human realm."  
"But why?" asked Danny in shock. His hand energy flickered out like a candle.  
"The Ghost Zone's hunter, Skulker, has returned to this part of the Ghost Zone," He helped Danny through the thick foliage,  
"and he has sworn to kill you," Clockwork stated.  
"Kill me?" Danny said. "But why? I haven't done anything to him."  
"It is not what you did Danny that has made him set his sights on you. He hates humans," Clockwork replied. "And Skulker has found out you are a halfa. Because of this, he has decided that you are a valuable target which is something that he cannot ignore."  
"Well, couldn't I just explain to him that I mean no harm and won't provoke him as long as he doesn't harm anyone we know?" asked Danny.  
"It is not possible, "Clockwork said. "Skulker is not one to talk and make agreements. No one has ever explained anything to him and live to tell about it."  
"Well, maybe so," Danny said. "But I'm not afraid. And besides, I-"  
"Now, that's enough Danny, no more on the matter," Clockwork cut him off. "We'll spend the night here. Things will look better in the morning." Danny looked around, as called Clockwork out, "Phantom? Phantom!"  
Danny turned and saw Clockwork standing beside a tree, as he said, "Now, come on, up this tree. It's safer up there."  
"Clockwork, do I really have to go? I don't wanna go back to the human realm," Danny said.  
"Go on," Clockwork said, gesturing up to a limb. "Up you go."  
"You're kidding me," Danny said, staring up at how high the limb was. "You mean, that limb way up there?"  
Clockwork gave him a look complete with an upwards eyebrow that told him not to argue. Danny sighed, before Danny concentrated on his ghost tail and shot up towards the limb, only he didn't have enough control with flying and accidentally went too fast. Bumping his head on the branch and falling back down. Groaning, Clockwork gave a sigh before he grabbed him by the wrist and flew them both up. Clockwork walked towards the edge of the limb, while Danny sat near the trunk of the tree.  
"Now, get some sleep," Clockwork told him. "We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."  
"Clockwork I wanna stay in the jungle," Danny said.  
Clockwork sighed shaking his head, as he said,  
"You wouldn't last one day." before he shifted himself around and lied down to sleep.  
Danny broke a small branch off as he said,  
"I'm not helpless, Clockwork. I am capable of looking after myself."

Just as he had said this, however, someone came down from the tree. It was a man's head with a silver ponytail. He was half snake and half human with his top black and his underbelly a bright red. He lowered himself down staring at Danny in front of him. 'Who is this I wonder.' He thought to himself as he parted the leaves to get a closer look. The naga was Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius. He had a ghost form like Danny, but he only shifted into the form when it was deemed necessary. He glanced over at Clockwork, before he smirked and thought, 'Good, the time ghost's asleep. This shouldn't be too hard to lure the boy.' Vlad took notice of Danny playing with the twig and with a smirk slithered over.  
"Well, now," Vlad said. "What have we here?"  
Danny turned at the sound of the man. He glared at him and waved his hand at him, indicating that he wanted him to go away. As Danny turned away, Vlad couldn't help but chuckle a bit, as he loomed over the boy, trying to see his face  
"It's a young boy." He grinned darkly,  
Danny turned away as Vlad got too close to his face, only to feel the man's hand stoke through his bangs,  
"A young human boy."  
He faced Danny again with hunger in his eyes.  
"Oh, go away and leave me alone!" Danny snapped at Vlad, pushing the naga away with his hands lit up with ecto-energy.  
Vlad was shoved back quite hard. Shocked by the force of the push, 'He's quite strong', and as he saw Danny's hands glowing with green ecto-energy. Vlad was stumped! 'He's a halfa!' Vlad was gathering his thoughts on Danny, until he heard,  
Clockwork accidentally said out loud,  
"Oh, that's just what I should do, but I'm not. Now, please, go to sleep, Daniel."

Vlad felt the gears turning and a smirk was on his face. 'Yes, the little badger does need his rest.' Vlad turned back to Danny and with his eyes turning a different color with a hypnotic effect,  
"Yes, Daniel, please." Danny was starting to become hypnotized, as Vlad started the trance,  
"Go to sssssleep, pleasssse, go to ssssleep. Sssssleep, little badger. Resssst in peace." As Vlad turned into his ghost form. Black turned white and red turned a light blue while Vlad looked like a vampire with his light blue skin, high collar, and piercing fangs, his eyes pulsing red as his tail came from behind the tree and started to gently wrap around the halfa's waist, pinning his arms to his sides. Danny struggled to keep his eyes open, but failed, as Vlad got closer to his face, placing a finger under his chin,  
"Ssssleep. Sssssleep."  
Danny groaned and said,  
"C-C-Clockwork?"  
but Vlad's tail quickly tightened the boys neck with his tail, cutting off his ability to speak.

Clockwork, still unaware of what was going on, said, still asleep,  
"Oh, no. Look, there's no use arguing anymore. Now, no more talk 'til morning."  
Danny, wrapped up in Vlad's coils, had a goofy smile on his face completely hypnotized. Vlad chuckled as he patted Danny's head,  
"Yes, well, he won't be here in the morning."  
Hearing that, Clockwork opened one eye and both eyes snapped open, before he yelled,  
"Plasmius!"  
Vlad was about to slither off with Danny in his tail, only to be blasted with blue ecto-enegry right in the back.  
"HOLD IT, Plasmius!"  
"AH!"  
Vlad was knocked right into the tree branch where Danny had once been. The coils that were wrapped around Danny landed off the side of the branch, snapping him out of it, as he said,  
"What just happened?"  
"Ah." Cracking his back, Vlad turned to Clockwork with a glare only to be met with the same expression,  
"You just made a serious mistake, my friend. A very stupid one at that."  
"You had no business taking the boy Plasmius."  
Clockwork said coolly, only to be confronted with a blast of magenta colored ecto-energy. Vlad had changed back into Plasmius and the two ghosts began to fight.

Down below Danny was struggling to get out of Vlads tail, he heard the sound of punches and ecto-blasts up above. Knowing Clockwork was fighting Vlad, he had to get out of this and help him. He saw that Vlad had no idea he was out of the trance, he glanced up at the branch and saw some of the coils were lingering on the side. A mischievous smirk came over Danny's face. He knew what to do. Back in the tree, Clockwork had just fallen on his back, and was grabbed by his neck by Plasmius who had his hand ready with ecto-energy enough to kill the spirit. Only he heard,  
"Hey Plasmius!"  
Vlad turned to see Danny blast him, making Vlad drop Clockwork and Danny took the intuitive to shove Vlad's coils out of the tree. Vlad yelped, as he fell off the branch, bumping his head twice and whirling off another branch, before he landed in a heap in his coils, as he yelled,  
"Ow! Sugar honey iced tea."  
Danny giggled, until he turned around,  
"Clockwork!"  
Danny helped him up said,  
"Are you alright?"  
Clockwork regained his bearings and said, "Ah, wha-?"

Down on the ground, Vlad was angrily taking his leave, as he said,  
"Just you wait 'til next time boy, when I get you in my coils!"  
He suddenly stopped. He looked back to find the reason why and found that there was a knot in one of his tail and it had snagged between two bamboo stems.  
Danny giggled again and said,  
"Looks like somebody can't keep track of his own rear end!"  
"Don't you mock me boy!"  
I'm up here and you're down there, Fruitloop."  
"Hee-hee-hee,"  
Vlad mocked him in a high-pitched voice and began to pull. He struggled to his tail out, before he got himself free, causing his coils to get tangled up, before he went off, saying,  
"Ooh, Fudge Bucket!"

Back up in the tree, Danny laughed hysterically, but stopped, noticing the angry glare Clockwork was giving him.  
"So," Clockwork said, "you think you can take care of yourself, can you? So, you want to stay in the jungle, do you?"  
"Yes," Danny said, firmly, "I want to stay in the jungle."  
Clockwork just sighed in exasperation, this boy was incredibly stubborn.  
"Now, for the last time, GO TO SLEEP!"  
Danny frowned and laid back against the tree trunk, before Clockwork began to drift back to sleep, as he muttered,  
"Really Daniel…"  
Finally, they both went to sleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Danny and Clockwork were still sound asleep, when the ground below the tree started to shake rhythmically. It was a bunch of ghosts wearing policemen uniforms all led by the Ghost Zone's warden, Walker.

Ghosts: Hup, two, three, four

Keep it up, two, three, four

Hup, two, three, four

Keep it up, two, three, four

Hup, two, three, four

Danny woke up and gasped, as he said, "A parade of ghosts?"  
Clockwork woke, but then groaned, as he said, "Oh no! Walker's dawn patrol again."  
Danny slid down the tree onto the ground to get a closer look.

"Company…sound off!" Walker said.

Ghosts: Oh, the aim of our patrol

Is a question rather droll

For to march and drill

Over field and hill

The ghosts sounded off their guns.

Walker: Is a military goal!

Ghosts: Is a military goal!

With a hup, two, three, four

Dress it up, two, three, four

By the ranks or single file

Over every jungle mile

Danny got close enough and watched, as the ghosts marched past, before a young ghost girl, who was a few feet shorter than himself, followed. Her name was Penelope the 2nd. Named after his wife, Penelope Spectra.

Oh, we stamp and crush

Through the underbrush

Penelope sounded off her own gun along with the ghosts.

Penelope: In the military style!

Ghosts: In the military style!

Danny ran up to the ghost girl. She had Spectra's red hair in a military style bob cut, Walker's green eyes and facial expressions and her mother's powers plus body shape. She was wearing a uniform just like her father. Danny walked beside her, as he said,

"Hey. What are you doing?"  
"Shh. I'm Drilling." Penelope said.  
"Cool! Can I join you?" whispered Danny.  
"Sure," Penelope said. "Just do what I do. But, don't talk in rank. It's against regulations...punk."  
Danny got behind her and followed her lead as Walker said,  
"To the rear…march!"  
Danny and Penelope collided with each other, till she said,  
"The other way punk."  
Danny shifted himself and did just that.

Walker: Hup, two, three, four  
Keep it up, two, three, four

"To the rear…ho!" Walker called. Penelope turned around, but Danny continued in the opposite direction, until he turned around quickly hurried back the other way, as Walker called, "Company…halt!"  
Danny bumped into Penelope and fell over.  
"That means 'stop,'" She said slowly, acting like the ghost boy was dumb in the head, causing Danny to frown at her.

"Company…left face!" Walker said, and all the elephants turned to the left to him. "March, march, march," A tall, red-haired female ghost wearing a red business suit, Penelope Spectra who was Walker's wife complained. "My feet are killing me."  
Rubbing her feet from wearing the boots.  
"I am putting in a transfer to another herd," Bullet whispered to her.  
"Silence in the ranks," Walker ordered.  
He walked to the back of the line and said,  
"Dress up that line men."  
The ghosts fixed their backs, except for Spectra.  
"Pull it in, Penny," Walker said with a mischievous tone lightly smacking her butt with his hand, making her yelp and straighten, also giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He walked back to the front, before he yelled, "Inspection…arms!"  
All the ghosts raised their guns, except for Danny.  
"Stick your gun out," Penelope said to him.  
Danny lifted his arms out like he was holding a gun and whispered to Penelope, "Like this?"  
"That's right…Not bad for a newbie" Penelope said. Glancing at his posture.

Walker began his inspection. He looked at Bullets gun and noticed it was dusty and dirty.  
"Tsk-tsk-tsk," Walker said. "Dusty muzzle. Soldier, remember in battle this gun can save your life. Take good care of it my man."  
"Yes, sir," Bullet said.  
Walker walked to the next ghost, who was chewing some ectoplasmic tobacco, and Walker cleared his throat, before he said, "Hmm. Let's have a little more spit and polish on that posture and get rid of that tobacco."  
"Yes, sir," the ghost said after he spit out the tobacco.  
"Espirit de Corps!" Walker said. "That's the way I earned my commission in the Maharaja's Ghost Brigade. Back in '88, or was it?"  
Spectra sighed dramatically and groaned, "Here it comes, the Victoria Cross bit again."  
Sure enough, Walker said, "It was then I received the Victoria Cross for bravery above and beyond the call of duty. Those were the days! Discipline. Discipline was the thing." He leaned on an ecto-energy pole, as he added,  
"Builds character and all that sort of thing."  
The pole broke, interrupting Walker. "Oh…where was I? Oh yes. Inspection."  
He checked the next ghost and said,  
"Well, very good."  
The next ghost he came too had a big smile on his face, until he said,  
"Wipe off that silly grin, soldier. This is the army." The ghost's face fell.

The next ghost Walker came to had a fly buzzing around his head. It landed on his nose and Walker crushed it with his baton, saying,  
"Eyes forward!"  
The ghost's eyes immediately shot forward. The next ghost had no helmet and had really messy hair. "Poorly," Walker said. "Lieutenant, that haircut is not regulation. It needs fixing,"  
He cut the hair short into a buzz cut with a blast of ecto-energy said,  
"There, that's better."  
Then he went on, "And as for you-"  
only to find on one was there, before he looked down and saw his daughter, and then said, "Oh, there you are. Hmmm. Let's keep those heels together, shall we, Penny?"  
"Okay, dad," Penelope said, putting her heels together, "sir."  
"That's better," Walker said, before he noticed Danny.  
"Well, new recruit, eh?" He laughed, before he said, "I say, what happened to your uniform kid?"  
He pushed Danny's chest with his pole, and Danny yelled, "Hey, watch it!"  
Walker sputtered and said, "A human!" He picked Danny up from the arms and said, "Oh, this is treason! Sabotage! I'll have no human in my jungle!"  
He set Danny down and he snapped, "Well, here's a newsflash for you, pal. It's not your jungle and I'm not fully human! I'm a hybrid!"

Clockwork arrived fast, saying, "Hold it! Hold it, I can explain, Walker."  
"Warden Walker, Clockwork," Walker said to the Time Ghost.  
"Of course Walker," Clockwork said. "The boy is with me. I'm taking him back to the human realm."  
"To stay?" Walker said.  
"You have my word Walker." Clockwork said.  
"Good," Walker said. "And remember, a ghost never forgets." Danny pouted, as he turned to leave and said,  
"Humph! I don't know what the army's coming to. These punks, who do they think they are?"  
All of ghosts had been dozing, until Walker cleared his throat and said,  
"Let's get on with it! Right face!" The ghosts turned, bumping into each other, as Walker called, "Forward…march!"  
The ghosts began marching again and Spectra who was marching beside her husband, said,  
"Dear, haven't you forgotten something?"  
"Nonsense, Penny, old girl," Walker said. "A ghost never forgets."  
"Oh really?" Spectra said slightly laughing at what he failed to see, before her demeanor change and she added, sternly, "Well, you just forgot our daughter."  
"Ah, yes…" Walker said, before he realized and said, "Daughter? Daughter?" He turned to see Penelope talking with Danny, before he said, "Oh yes, quite right. To the rear…march!"  
The ghosts turned and bumped into each other again, before they followed Walker back the way they came.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a warden," Penelope said to Danny. "Just like my-"  
But she was cut off by Walker, who pulled her aside and said, "If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times-"  
"Dad, look out!" Penelope said, seeing the ghosts marching towards him.  
But, it was too late. A spectacular crash took place, and one ghost bonked into another and another, causing a domino effect.  
"Gee, Pop," Penelope said, "you forgot to say halt!"  
Danny laughed hysterically and said to Clockwork, "And he says a ghost like him never forgets."  
He continued laughing, but stopped, noticing the glare Clockwork was giving him.  
"It's not funny," Clockwork said. "Now, let's get out of here quick, before anything else happens."

He then glided off into the jungle, followed by Danny.  
"Clockwork," Danny called, "where are we going?"  
"You're going back to the human realm right now, we've waster enough time already." Clockwork said, as he began to cross a log. "Come now Daniel."  
"I'm not going!" Danny snapped.  
"Oh yes you are!" Clockwork said, as he turned around trying to keep his temper in check.  
Danny grabbed onto a tree, as she said, "I'm staying right here."  
Clockwork angrily stormed towards the hybrid, as he said, "You're going even if I have to over-shadow or drag you there every step of the way!"  
Danny held onto the tree, as Clockwork tried to use the staff to use the energy to surround him and pull him back.  
"Let go, you-" Clockwork said, as he continued to pull him back.  
"You let go of me!" Danny said, only it he accidentally let out a bunch of sonic waves, making Clockwork lose his grip and fly backwards, landing in the water. After spitting out some water, Clockwork tried to get up, only to bonk his head on the log. That was the last straw.  
"Oh, that does it!" Clockwork said. He got out of the water on the other side, as he said, "Daniel that is the last straw. From now on, you're on your own. Alone!"  
"Yeah, well, don't worry about me," Danny snapped, as he turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

After their argument, Clockwork walked away angrily through the jungle, while Danny wandered off aimlessly. He didn't want to leave the Ghost Zone. He was scared of being changed since he knew it was different out there. He knew humans hated ghosts with a passion and that added stress of what would they think of him being half human and half ghost. Clockwork had felt terrible for leaving Danny like that, but he knew that Danny would see why he needed to leave. He sighed, he was only doing this for the halfa's own good. After wandering around for a bit, Danny sat down against a rock and buried his face in his knees. But then, he looked up, hearing a bush rustling and the sound of some singing.

Voice: Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo  
Whoever was singing finally showed himself. It was a teenage African American boy about his age. Wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with cargo pants and a red beret, he was singing to himself as he walked out of the brush. The boy was Tucker Foley.

Tucker: Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do  
Yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do  
I mean a doo-be doo-bee doo-be  
Doo-bee doo-bee do

He passed Danny, as he sang, "And with-"  
He stopped singing and noticed Danny.  
"Hey," he said, with a laugh.  
"What's your name dude?"  
He leaned down and got eye to eye with Danny. Who just looked at the boy.  
"Need a hand?" Tuck asked, only for Danny to grab it and throw him over his shoulder as he got up.  
"Yow! What was that for?"  
Danny felt sheepish for doing that. This boy hadn't done anything to anger him.  
"Man," Tucker said as he got up back to his feet, "I've seen many crazy things in the Ghost Zone and never thought I'd run into another human."

"I'm not human! " Danny spat out.  
"Well, if you're not human than what are you?" Tucker asked.  
Danny hesitantly said,  
"Half-ghost."  
"You're half-ghost! That's cool dude!"  
Danny was confused. This boy thought it was cool he was half-ghost?  
"Cool?"  
"You know…awesome..amazing?"  
Danny stared at the boy confused, cocking his head to the side.  
"You don't know what I'm saying?" Tucker asked, how could this guy not know what he meant.  
"No. I've never heard those words before."  
"So I take it you've never seen another human before than huh?"  
"No. You're human?"  
"Yeah, I accidentally ended up here because I was messing around with a ghost portal."  
"Ghost portal?"  
Tucker shook his head in exasperation. Danny was obviously clueless. With that, Tucker grabbed Danny by the hand.

"Dude, you need some serious help here. And Tucker's going to be the one show the ropes."  
His hand went through Danny's as it became intangible for a brief moment. Surprised Tucker,  
"However before we do anything, can you show me some of your powers?"  
With that, Danny turned invisible, turned his arm intangible and showed off his ghostly tail and speed as he zoomed around Tucker.  
"Nice speed dude."  
"Thank you…dude?"  
Danny tried saying and Tucker couldn't help but smile. He was starting to like Danny.  
"What's another power you have?" Tucker asked,  
"Well, I did a new one earlier by accident…I started to raise my voice and sonic waves came out."  
"Cool."  
Danny tried to yell out, only this time he made a barely audible growl. Tucker on the other hand couldn't help but laugh a bit.  
"Really, that's the best you can do?"  
"Let me try again."  
Danny sucked in deep gulps of air and let out another yell, only this time it was powerful enough for Tucker to be blown back against the tall grass behind him. However, from a little ways away, Clockwork had heard the wail as well.  
"Daniel!" Clockwork gasped,  
before he quickly flew to where he left Danny, muttering,  
"Clockwork, you old fool, you should never have left him alone!"

Back with Danny, he tried to get his breathing under control, Tucker helped him , but he swayed a bit.  
"Nice one Dude."  
"Thanks. I'm Danny.  
"Tucker Foley."  
The two smiled and Danny couldn't help but feel his heart flutter a bit. He had made his first friend out of the Ghost Zone.

Meanwhile, Clockwork hurried as fast as he could, trying to get to Danny and save him from whatever danger he was in, as he heard a 'whoop'. Soon enough, he arrived.  
Tucker laughed and said,  
"Nice Danny."  
"Another human?" Clockwork asked to himself, confused.  
"How did he make it out to the Ghost Zone?"

He watched as Tucker saw Danny zip around through the air, having a blast.  
"Awesome dude."  
Danny was having fun until he accidentally turned a little too late and went head first into the log nearby,  
"Danny!" Tucker raced over to him, helping him up to his feet.  
"I'm not hurt. I'm alright. I'm a lot tougher than some people think."  
"You better believe it," Tucker said. "OK, since you show me how to fight in a ghostly way, how about I show you how to box?"  
Danny took position just as Tucker started showing him,  
"Now, let's go." They both started dancing around, as Tucker said, "Now, you wanna keep circling or I'm gonna knock your roof in, you gotta keep movin'-"  
Danny pretended to punch just as Tucker demonstrated only he accidentally hit Tucker in the lower jaw, and fell over. Danny gasped and got down on his knees, only to hear the boy snickering as he rolled on his back laughing,  
"Gotcha!"  
He fooled him! Danny, deciding to play that his friend wanted to play that kind of game, started tickling him , and he laughed and said,  
"No, no-no, now you're tickling." Danny then started to tickle him deliberately, and he said, "No, no."

"Now, that's all he needs," Clockwork said as he watched the two amusingly. "More confidence."  
"Give up, Tucker?" Danny said.  
"I give up, dude. Oh, I give-" Danny stopped tickling him, as Tucker brought Danny down to the ground with him. As they rolled around for a moment, they both came up laughing.  
"Hey. You're alright, dude."  
"Thanks, you to."  
Danny helped him up. Tucker brushed the dirt off his pants,  
"So, whatcha doing out here?"  
"He's with me," Clockwork answered. "He's going back to the human realm right now."  
"Human realm?" Tucker said. "You mean back to earth?"  
"Oh, Clockwork," Danny interrupted, as he looked at his new friend, "I want to stay here with Tucker. I've never met another human before!"  
"Yeah dude, besides this place is cool. Who'd want to leave here?" Tucker said.  
"Oh?" Clockwork said, looking amused. "And just how do you think you two will be able to survive here?"  
"'How do you think you will,'" Tucker said, "What do you mean, 'How do you think you will?' We're together aren't we, I know my fair share of survival skills. I'll show him all I know for what it means to be in the human realm as you put it."  
"Well, that shouldn't take too long," Clockwork said, sarcastically, making Tucker glare at him.

"Look," Tucker said to Danny, "now, look, it's like this. All you've got to do is…"  
He then clapped his hands and began to sing one of the most memorable Disney songs.

Tucker: Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife

Hearing this, Clockwork face palmed and muttered to himself, "What the-?"

I mean the bare necessities

Are Mother Nature's recipes

That bring the bare necessities of life!

Danny got into the beat and began dancing with Tucker. The boy took out two PDAs from his pocket and gave one to Danny. Tucker typed on the pad and showed off a picture of Amity Park, where he was from.

Wherever I wander

Wherever I roam

I couldn't be fonder of my big home!

Danny looked at the screen in wonderment! What was this small little gadget and how could his friend do that!

The bees are buzzing in the trees

To make some honey just for me

Tucker lifted a huge rock up, revealing a ghost ant colony beneath, as Danny stood at his side.

When you look under the rocks and plants

And take a glance at the fancy ants

And maybe try a few!

He picked up some ants and Danny gave him an incredulous look, as he said,  
"You eat ants?"  
"No. I just like to study them, "Tucker said. "Plus I love the way they tickle."  
He unknowingly let go of the rock, as Danny reached in to grab an ant.  
Clockwork gasped and yelled,  
"Danny, look out!"  
Danny moved out of the way and Clockwork cringed, as the rock hit the ground.

Tucker: The bare necessities of life will come to you!

"But when?" asked Danny, as he tried to hold an ant.

They'll come to you

Tucker, near a banana tree knocked it with his hip causing him to grimace at the pain and a banana fell. He squeezed it out of the peel and bit off a large bite.

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife!

He knocked one down for Danny and he peeled it open, only to discover it was empty and frowned.

I mean the bare necessities

That's why a teen can rest at ease

With just the bare necessities of life!

Another banana fell down and Danny picked it up. He was about to walk over to Tucker, only for all of the bananas to fall from the tree and bury him underneath. Tucker was laughing and eating his banana and Danny decided to give him a little lesson in the fruits of the Ghost Zone. Payback time,

Danny: Now, when you pick a pawpaw

Or a prickly pear

Tucker followed Danny over to a prickly pear bush and saw him plucking a pear off like it was nothing next to a Venus fly trap that squirted green goop when threatened. Tucker tried the same thing, but yelped in surprise as he got too close to the flower and got sprayed.

And you pick a raw paw

Well, next time, beware

Don't prick the prickly pear by the paw

When you pick a pear

Try to use the claw

While Danny sang this, he picked up a small fruit and swallowed it whole.

But you don't need to use the claw

When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw

He grabbed a grapefruit and tossed it to Danny, who caught it.

Have I given you a clue?

"Gee, thanks, Danny," Tucker said.  
Danny helped him up and the two were snickering.  
"Pawpaw," Clockwork scoffed. "Of all the silly gibberish."  
Tucker got to the Venus flytrap again setting it off to squirt only he ducked in time for it to aim at Clockwork right in the face, as he said, "Come on, Clockie, get with the beat!" before he began singing again.

Tucker: The bare necessities of life will come to you

"They'll come to me!" Danny said, gleefully.

They'll come to you

As a musical interlude began, Tucker said,  
"How 'bout gettin' this juice off ourselves , Danny?"  
"You bet."  
They both saw the river ahead of them and while looking at each other they ran and jumped in. Clockwork, on the other hand still trying to get the juice off his face saw the two lazily going down the river. Danny floated on his back and said,  
"This is the life." Tucker right next to him on his own back,  
"Yeah. Don't bother spending your time looking around for something you want, that can't be found."  
On 'found,' he sat up and Danny and followed suit, as they surfaced.

Tucker: When you find out you can live without it

And go along not thinking about it

And I'll tell you something true

Tucker slid down a small waterfall and Danny followed, both laughing and whooping at the fun they were having.

The bare necessities of life will come to you

Watching this, Clockwork sighed and shook his head, as he turned and walked away, saying, "I give up. Well, I hope their luck holds out."  
"Danny, one more time?" Tucker said, and Danny joined in with him.

Tucker and Danny: Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife

But, as they were singing, they failed to notice two ghosts watching them. A boy riding a motorcycle with blonde hair down past his ears wearing dark clothing and behind a girl his age with green dreadlocks a black tang top, purple scarf, and red jacket. Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty. Both looked at each other and gave a smirk.

"Yeah, man!" Danny said.

Tucker and Danny: I mean the bare necessities

That's why a teen can rest at ease

With just the bare necessities of life

"Yeah!" Tucker said.

With just the bare necessities of life

"Yeah, man!" Danny said and Tucker laughed.  
"Nice vocals," Tucker said. "You oughta be a rock star."  
"Thanks. I'm glad I met you Tuck," Danny said.  
"Same here Danny," Tucker said. "Hope we can be this way forever."  
"Same here dude."

As they were drifting downstream, the two ghosts along with another female ghost genie joined them and began to put their plan into action for a certain ghost hybrid they were looking at down below.

Tucker: (drifting off to sleep) Doo-be-doo…

But, as he was singing, Johnny 13 came down and grabbed Danny and Kitty holding a stick took his place in the water.  
Doo-be-wee be-doo  
"So Danny, how long have you been living out here anyway?"  
Kitty had a smirk on her face and said,  
"I would answer that Techno-geek…if I were Danny."  
Tucker's eyes went wide and saw the ghost girl next to him. As he tried to grab Kitty, she hopped onto a tree branch and made a face at him, as Tucker said,  
"What- Where's Danny!"

Up in the trees, a bunch of younger ghosts were holding Danny captive, as he struggled and said,  
"Hey! Let go of me!"  
"Take your ghostly hands off my friend!" Tucker said.  
"Come on and get him, champ!" Kitty taunted him.  
"He's no champ, sweetie ," Johnny 13 said, "he's a chump!"  
"Tucker!" Danny screamed, as he was swung away. He couldn't go ghost 'cause they were holding onto his tightly, where his nerve points were.  
"Yeah," the ghost genie named Desiree taunted him, "a big tech-head!"  
"Okay, you guys asked for it!" Tucker said, "I'll-" only to fall into the water.  
"Not my babies!" Seeing his PDAS and crackle in the water dying.  
"That'll cool him off!" Kitty said.  
"Give me back my friend!" Tucker yelled, getting out of the water.

A black shadow belonging to Johnny 13 hung Danny down in front of the tree, and Johnny taunted him by shouting said,  
"Here he is, come and get him!"  
Once Tucker was close enough, shadow lifted Danny up into the tree and Tucker bonked his head on the tree and fell over.  
"That's how a teen can rest at ease," a ghost named Sydney Poindexter said.  
"Here's some bare necessities," Kitty said, as the ghosts tossed fruit at Tucker.  
"Now, just try that again, you-" Tucker said, only to get hit in the face with a fruit.  
"What's that you hit him with Kitty?" asked Desiree.  
"That was a bare necessity," she said.  
"Turn him loose, or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"  
Tucker threatened, as he ran forward.  
"We give up," Johnny said, swinging Danny, "here he comes!"  
"Whoa!" Danny screamed, as he fell. "Tucker, Help!"

Tucker saw Danny tried to go ghost but Desiree shot him from behind causing him to writhe in pain. Tucker quickly changed direction attempting to catch him, until shadow tripped him and began to phase down the cliff,  
"A rolling kid gathers no hair!"  
as Tucker landed at the bottom in a daze.  
"Tucker!" Danny shrieked, as the ghosts swung away with her. "Help me! They're carrying me away!"  
At the bottom of the cliff, Tucker called out, "Clockwork!"

Far away, the time ghost in question heard him and said, with a sigh,  
"Well, it's happened. Took longer than I thought, but it's happened."  
With that, he went off to find Tucker.

Meanwhile, Tucker was trying to climb up the cliff, however because he was human he would only phase through.  
"You can't touch what is in the ghost zone due to being human."  
Tucker yelped in surprise and fell over, a little stunned, as he turned to see Clockwork holding his hand from trying again.  
"Oh, you heard me, huh?"  
Tucker said. Clockwork helped him up, to see Danny was not with him.  
"Daniel? Danny? Tucker where is Danny?"  
"They ambushed me, thousands of them," Tucker said. "I jabbed with my left, then I swung with the right, and then, I-"  
"For the last time," Clockwork said, getting exasperated, "what happened to Danny?"  
"Like I told you," Tucker said, "those mangy ghosts carried her off. Although that girl with the green dreadlocks was kinda cute."  
"The Ancient Ruins! Oh, I do not wish to think what will happen when he meets that young rebellious queen of theirs."


	6. Chapter 6

In the distance, the sounds of music could be heard. In the old ruins, a bunch of teenage ghosts were playing music on homemade instruments for their queen. Their queen was a young adult female ghost with blue flaming hair that grew as her name, Ember, was shouted. It was Ember McClain; she was wearing black gothic rock and roll clothing complete steel toe shoes that looked like skulls playing with a blue and purple guitar.  
As she listened to the music, she began scat-singing.

Ember: Ding ding lo-la diddly-o zing boing

Sca-be-do, hoo-be-do, zee-bo do-zeb

Diddly-doo dee-hoy

I wanna be a human-man one or-rang-a-tang tang

Just then, the other ghosts arrived with Danny in tow.  
"We got her, Ember," Kitty said.  
"Man, we got her, we got her," Johnny 13 said, before all the ghosts formed a chain and lowered a struggling upside-down Danny to Ember. Ember laughed as she got up from her throne and place a hand on Danny's head, playing with his hair,  
"So, you're the halfa? You're gotta kinda cute!"  
"I'm not crazy like you are!" Danny snapped, before he yelled at the ghosts, "Now put me down!"  
They dropped him and Danny changed into Phantom, and float down and,  
"You cut that out!"  
"Cool down, Babypop,"  
Ember said, picking him up by his arm and flying with him to her throne chair, right where some of the other girls began to gather around her.  
"Just chill."  
She continued scatting, as Danny angrily tried to pull away, but her grip was strong, before she said,  
"Now, come on, let's shake, baby pop."  
She took Danny's hand and shook it.  
"What do you want me for?" asked Danny angrily,  
as Spectra and Kitty come up from behind, they forced Danny down on the huge armrest of Ember's throne. Both wearing smirks at their new toy.  
"Word had grabbed my royal ear, here have a banana," Ember said, stuffing a peeled banana into his mouth, "that you want to stay in the jungle here in the Ghost Zone."  
"Stay in the jungle?" Danny said, her mouth full, as she ate the banana. "I sure do!"  
"Good," Ember said. "And ol' Queen Ember-" here, she scatted again, before she said, "that's me, can wokr something out for ya. Have two bananas sweetie!" With three fingers, she threw two bananas into Danny's mouth and asked, "Have we got a deal?"  
"Sure," Danny said, his mouth full. "I'll do anything to stay in the jungle."  
"Well, then, I'll lay it on the line for ya. Girls…" Ember said, before she began to sing. Kitty and Spectra both started to cozy up to Danny, making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Ember: A-bop-bop do-do do-be-do

Now, I am the Queen of the swingers, ooh

The jungle VIP

I've reached the top and had to stop

And that's what's been botherin' me

I wanna be a human, baby pop

And stroll right into town

And be just like the other men

I'm tired of monkeyin' around

Oh, oobie-do

ghosts: Bop-do-wee

Ember: I wanna be like you

Ghosts: Hum dee oobee-do-ba

Ember: I wanna walk like you

Sydney: Tee

Ember: Talk like you

Sydney: Too

Ember: Too

Ghosts: Wee be-dee be-dee do

Ember: You see it's true

Ghosts: Shoo-ba dee-do

Ember: A ghost like me

Ghosts: Shoo-be do-bee do-bee

Ember: Can learn to be human too!

She began playing her guitar and dancing, as did Sydney Poindexter holding a leaf fan.  
"Wha-?" Ember said, seeing the geek playing.  
She strung a note at the boy, but he hopped up onto a wall and resumed whistling, much to Ember's annoyance, as she covered her ears. The ghost continued and Ember couldn't take it anymore, so she hopped up onto the wall and swiped at Sydney, but he jumped out of the way and continued grooving, as Ember snatched the fan from him and stopped him by whacking him with the fan, before he started scatting again.

Ember: Roo-baka-tee-gah, roo-baka-tee-gee

Zoo-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka

Too-bee pau-wagau to-pah

The ghosts applauded Ember and Danny even got into the beat, as he said,  
"Gee, Ember, you're doing real good."  
"Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz," Ember said, she leaned into Danny and said, "Lay the secret on me of the human's portal."  
"But I don't know where it is," Danny said, making Ember frown.

Ember: Now, don't try to kid me, babypop

I made a deal with you

What I desire is man's portal

To make my dream come true

As he was singing, Clockwork and Tucker were sneaking into the ruins. They hid behind a wall and listened.

"Now, give me the secret, babypop

Come on, clue me what to do

Give me the power of man's red flower

So I can be like you!

"The portal!" Clockwork said. "So that's what that woman is after!"  
"Look at her cozying up to Danny! Why I'll get her I'll…" Tucker said, before he started to get into the beat. "I'll…mmm, yeah, well, man, what a beat!"  
"Will you stop that silly beat business and listen," Clockwork said. "This will take brains, not brawn!"  
"You better believe it," Tucker said. "And I'm loaded with both."  
"Would you listen?" Clockwork said.  
"Oh, yeah, yeah," Tucker said.  
"Now, while you create a disturbance," Clockwork said, "I'll get Danny. Got that?"  
Tucker though was walking and dancing away, as he said,  
"I'm gone then, solid gone!"  
"NOT YET, TUCKER!" Clockwork yelled in annoyance, before he saw Danny, Ember, and the ghosts dancing down the hall. Clockwork quickly disguised himself as a statue and, once they had passed, he reached over to grab Danny, but suddenly, Tucker, dressed as a female ghost wearing black dress and boots with a fake Ember wig, burst through the door, crushing Clockwork behind it.

Tucker: Hey!

Da-zaap bon-ronee

Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-non

Hene-bebe-re

Doot zaba-doo-bee-bay

Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney!

Ember and Tucker started dancing with each other.

Ember: Abba-doo-dee?

Tucker: With a reep-bon-naza

Ember: Eh ba-daba doy

Tucker: Well-a-la-ba zini

Ember: War-la-bop, boor-la-bop

Tucker: See-ble-dop, dooney

Ember: Ooh, ooh, ooh!

Tucker: With a huh, huh, huh, huh!

Ember made some growling noises as she started to dance next to Tucker as he said, "Get mad, baby!"

Tucker: Hada-lada hada-lada

Ember: Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle

Tucker: Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa

Ember: Doodle-doot, doodle-doot

Tucker: Zee-ba-da-da  
Haba-da

All the ghosts and Danny began dancing, as the song continued. Kitty grabbed Danny and pulled him into dancing along with her closely and he happily complied.

Ember: You-hoo-hoo

Ghosts: Bop-do-wee

Ember: I wanna be like you

Ghosts: Hum dee oobee-do-ba

Ember and Tucker: I wanna walk like you

Ghosts: Dee

Ember and tucker: Talk like you

Ghosts: Too

Tucker: Too-oo-oo!

Ghosts: Wee be-dee be-dee do

Everyone (except Clockwork): You see it's true, hoo-hoo

Someone like me-ee-ee

Can learn to be like someone like me!

"Take it home, Daddy!" Tucker said.

Can learn to be like someone like you

"One more time!" Ember said, slapping Tucker on the back, causing first his wig and the rest of his disguise to fall off.

Tucker: Yeah!

Can learn to be like someone like me!

Ember frowned and all the ghosts and Danny turned.

Tucker: Zee-dee-dee bop-bop-botta  
Doodle-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat…  
Tucker stopped, realizing his cover was blown and said, "Man."

"It's that techno geek, the human!" Johnny 13 yelled.  
"Yeah, that's him!" Desiree said. "How'd he get in here?"  
"Tuck!" Danny yelled, as she ran towards his friend.  
Tucker and Danny both started to run and a classic chase scene ensued. At one point, a ghost caught him and ran away, only to be blocked by Clockwork. Finally, the chase ended with Ember grabbing Danny and Tucker chasing him. They ran to the bottom of the palace where stone pillars were holding the palace up. Tucker managed to grab Danny's hand, but Ember accidentally blasted one of the pillars with her guitar. Tucker tugged on Danny's arm, causing Ember to blast the stone pillar again, fully breaking it.  
Seeing the palace starting to crumble, Ember handed Danny to Tucker and took the pillar's place. Seeing this, Tucker got an idea,  
"Danny, can you morph your ghost energy into say a bat?"  
"A bat?"  
"A baseball bat. A long stick that's skinny at the handles and thick up."  
Danny concentrated and a large amount of energy appeared, creating something what to Tucker mentioned. It looked like a club, but good enough. Tucker took the club,  
"Shoot me an ecto-blast."  
Danny hesitantly released an ecto-blast and Tucker swung it with all his might right at Ember. The blast missed her, but it took out the other columns, everything was coming down!

The ruins started to crumble, as Danny, Tucker, and Clockwork fled the ruins. A chunk of debris landed on Clockwork's ghost tail, making him yelp in pain. As the three fled, the ruins finished tumbling down, leaving Ember still standing in the place of what was left of her palace. Once the three were as far away from the ruins as possible, they stopped to catch their breath.  
"Whew," Tucker said, with a laugh. "Man, that's what I call a swingin' party."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, the group were resting beneath a tree. Clockwork watched as Tucker and Danny were sleeping together on a bed of leaves, dead to the world.  
"I really need to get Daniel to the human realm there is no telling where Skulker is."  
He looked at the two teens hugging each other as they slept, he couldn't help but smile, they both looked happy together, but he frowned knowing what he had to do. Danny sighed and mumbled in his sleep,  
"Yeah…scooby-doo, dooby-doo…"  
Clockwork got up from his perch, walking to Tucker. He gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, shaking him a bit. Tucker woke up with sleepy eyes to see Clockwork looking down on him.  
"Tucker. I'd like to have a word with you."  
"A word?" Tucker said, as he got up and walked with him. He yawned and said, "Alright, what's up, Clockwork?"

"Tucker," Clockwork said, "Danny needs to go back to the human realm." Tucker ate some grapes, as Clockwork added, "The Ghost Zone is not the place for him."  
"Hey, from the way he grew up in the Ghost Zone jungle," Tucker said. "I'd say he be fine."  
"Oh yes," Clockwork said, sarcastically. "Just look at himself. Nearly taken by a hypnotic half-ghost naga, made Walker nearly blow a gasket and on top of that he was kidnapped by Ember and her accomplices. Not to mention what happened to your eye."  
Tucker looked at his reflection in the water to see he had a black eye. Tucker grinned, as he looked into the water and said,  
"Yeah. Nice. Chicks dig battle wounds."  
"Frankly, you're a disreputable sight," Clockwork said.  
"Why, you don't like a basket of fruit yourself," Tucker retorted.  
Clockwork sighed and said,  
"Tucker, you have to be serious about this," Clockwork said.  
"Oh, stop worrying, Clockwork, stop worrying," Tucker said. "We'll be fine."  
"Oh yes, "Clockwork said, "like you did when you two tried to take on the other teenage ghosts?"  
"Whatever." Tucker said.  
"And another thing, sooner or later, Danny will meet Skulker."  
"Who?" Tucker asked.  
"The hunter of the Ghost Zone. He hates humans with a vengeance, and he's put a price on your friends head."  
Clockwork said while pointing to Danny still asleep.  
"But Danny wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was necessary," Tucker said.  
"Skulker will try to Danny while he's still young, innocent, naive, and helpless. Just one hit of his gun and-"  
"No," Tucker said, not wanting Clockwork to finish the thought, before he said, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

The sun was beginning to rise and, somehow, their black eyes had miraculously healed during their conversation.  
"Take Daniel with you back to human realm."  
"But, why me?" Tucker asked.  
"Be-Because he won't listen to me." Clockwork said. "It's morning," Clockwork said. "Tucker."  
Tucker sighed sadly, wondering how he would tell Danny, as he walked over to him, he got down to his knees and shook him awake by his shoulder,  
"Come on Danny, dude, time to get up."  
Danny woke up and yawned, before he said,  
"Oh, hey Tucker."  
"Hey," Tucker said. "We've got a long walk ahead of us."  
"Why?"  
"We got somewhere to go," Tucker said. "Yeah, uh…let's hid the trail, dude." Tucker and Danny began to walk away, as he said to Clockwork, "Uh, see you around, Clockwork."  
"Well, good-bye, Clockwork," Danny said. "We're heading out."  
As Danny and Tucker left, Clockwork smiled, as he said,  
"Good-bye, Daniel, and good luck."

"Come on, Tucker," Danny said. "What's going on?…"  
"Danny," wringing his hat in his hands, "You do realize you're a human as well as a ghost right?" Tucker said.  
"Yeah, but what do you mean by this?" asked Danny.  
"Look, Danny," Tucker said in dismay, "I've been trying to tell you. We can't stay here, me and you, we've got to go back to the human realm!"  
Danny jumped away from Tucker and yelled in shock,  
"THE HUMAN REALM?"  
"Now, look, dude, I can explain," Tucker began, but Danny wasn't having any of it, as he said, "You said we were friends!"  
"Now, believe me, Danny, I, I-" Tucker said.  
"You're just like Clockwork!" Danny spat out.  
Tucker got angry, as he said,  
"At least I'm not a half ghost freak!"

Danny angrily ran away and Tucker ran after him, calling,  
"Hey, Danny, wait where are you going? Wait a minute! Stop! Wait! Wait! Listen I didn't mean to say that."  
But Danny disappeared from sight, as Tucker called out,  
"Danny? Danny?"  
A concerned Clockwork arrived on the scene,  
"Now, what's happened?"  
"Look, now, I used the same words you did, and he ran out on me! But I made a mistake and called him a freak and now I just lost my only best friend."  
Tucker screamed freaking out.  
"Well, don't just stand there," Clockwork said. "Come with me! We've got to find him!"  
With that, Clockwork and Tucker ran off in together calling out Danny's name.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsewhere in the jungle, a green flaming Mohawk ghost was prowling through the grass. Skulker, wearing a suit entirely made of ghost metal with hidden weapons all over him. He spotted a ghost deer grazing, he snuck through the grass, until he was close enough and lied down, getting ready to pounce. Suddenly, he heard army calls and it scared the deer away. It was Warden Walker and his patrol.

Ghosts: Hup, two, three, four  
Hup, two, three, four  
Keep it up, two, three, four

"Oh, of all the bad luck," Skulker said. "Curse that ridiculous rule-loving Warden Walker!"

"Company, sound off!" Walker called.

Ghosts: Oh, we march from here to there  
And it doesn't matter where

The ghosts were in a different order now, with Spectra at the end of the line and Penelope right behind her.

You can hear us push through the deepest bush

Hup, two, three, four

Walker: With a military air!

Ghosts: With a military air

Meanwhile, Both Clockwork and Tucker heard the ghosts, Clockwork said,  
"The Ghost patrol!"  
He grabbed Tucker and they both hurried off to find them.

Ghosts: We're a crackerjack parade

On a ghostly parade

But we'd rather stroll to a waterhole

Penelope: Hup, two, three, four

Ghosts: For a furlough in the shade

Clockwork and Tucker arrived on a tree branch above the Ghosts and Tucker called out, "Stop!"  
But they didn't work and Clockwork said, "Wait a minute!" before he called out at the top of his lungs, "HALT!"  
The ghosts stopped, crashing into each other, and Walker called out,  
"Who said 'halt?' I give the commands around here. Now, speak up, who was it?"  
Clockwork told Tucker to hide because he knew after seeing Danny, he would not take kindly to seeing another human, he went onto a tree branch that was in front of Walker and said, "It was me, Warden."  
"What do you mean, taking over my command, time ghost?" Walker said. "Highly irregular, you know."  
"I'm sorry, Walker," Clockwork said, "but-but I need your help!"  
Unknown to Tucker and Clockwork, Skulker was coming in close to listen, as Walker said, "Impossible. We're on a cross-country march."  
"But you don't understand, Warden, it's an emergency!" Clockwork said. "The halfa must be found!"  
"What halfa?" Walker said.  
"How interesting…" Skulker said to himself as he got closer. He had heard about the half ghost child, but he had no leads as to where he was.  
"The one I was taking to the human realm," Clockwork said.  
"Good, it's where he belongs," Walker said. "Now, sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march."  
"No, no, you don't understand, Walker," Clockwork said. "He ran away."  
"How convenient." Skulker said with a smile.  
"Well, serves him right. It's not my problem Clockwork." Walker said.  
"But-But Skulker, the Ghost zone hunter, he's sure to pick up the boys trail," Clockwork said, and Skulker nodded his head at this. Walker laughed and said,  
"Skulker. Nonsense, old man. Skulker isn't within miles of here."  
At this, Skulker laughed, before Walker continued,  
"Sorry, Clockwork. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing, you know."

Spectra, who was listening, frowned and said,  
"This has gone far enough."  
She marched over to her husband with Penelope following her. Once she approached her husband, she said,  
"Now, just a minute, you pompous old windbag!"  
"Spectra? What are you doing out of ranks?" Walker said.  
"Never mind," Spectra said. "How would you like it if our little girl was lost and alone in the jungle?"  
Penelope was posing as illustration for her words.  
"Our daughter?" Walker said. "But, Spectra, that's an entirely different matter."  
"Humph!" Spectra said.  
"Different. Entirely," Walker said.  
"That boy is no different than our daughter," Spectra said. "Now, you help find him or I'm taking over command!"  
"What?" Walker said. "A female leading my troops? Utterly preposterous!"  
"Father," Penelope said, "the halfa and I are friends. He'll get hurt if we don't find her. Please, Father? Sir? Please?"  
Finally, Walker caved in and said,  
"Now, don't you worry, honey. Your father had a plan in mind all the time."  
"Sure you did,"  
Spectra said with a smirk on her face, catching the tension from her daughter she added to her father. She was proud, she trained her daughter well.  
"Troopers, company, left face!"  
Walker said and all the ghosts turned to face him.  
"Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward!"  
At this, every ghost, except one, took one step back, before Bullet noticed and stepped back too, just as Walker turned back and laughed.  
"That's just what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find the lost halfa."

"Thank you, Warden," Clockwork said as he began to leave with Tucker trying to follow him without being spotted by the ghost, "Now there's no time to lose!"  
And with that, they left to resume the search for Danny.  
"Yes, well, good luck," Walker said, before he whispered to Bullet, "When the halfa is sighted, you will sound your whistle 3 times."  
"Yes sir," Bullet said, before he whistled, but Walker grabbed his neck, silencing him.  
"Not now, soldier," Walker said.  
"Sorry, sir," Bullet said.  
Walker whispered to the ghost,  
"Lieutenant, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank." Skulker leaned closer to hear the whisper, along with three other ghosts, as Walker whispered, "And I shall take the other squad on the left flank." Then Goliath I bellowed, "COMPANY!" causing the three ghosts' heads to bump together and Skulker to cringe. "Forward…march!" Walker said.

The ghosts walked away, with falling bamboo trees in the process behind them.  
Skulker looked amused, as he said,  
"Element of surprise?"  
He chuckled, before he added, "And now for my rendezvous with the lost halfa." He will make a fine addition to my collection."  
and went off in search of Danny as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny was wandering aimlessly through the jungle. Right now, a lot of thoughts were on his mind, one of them being that Tucker, his first best friend betrayed him and called him a freak. Now he didn't think he could bring himself to trust anyone now. Danny continued walking until he reached a tree and sat down. Failing to realize someone had seen him and sat at the tree trunk. A knot free tail fell from the tree, and gently wrapped around Danny's lap and the small of his back, and lifted him up into the tree. Just as he was pulled into the tree, he saw the last person or naga ghost hybrid that he wanted to see again…

"Plasmius!" Danny gasped. "It's you!"  
He was staring right into the smirking face of Vlad Masters who looked like the cat who caught the mouse that couldn't escape.  
"Yesss Daniel, sssso nice to ssssseee you again."  
Vlad said, chuckling while slithering closer to Danny's face. Only to make the young halfa annoyed and push the naga away from him.  
"Go away," Danny said, as he began undoing the coils wrapped around his waist, "Leave me alone, Plasmius."  
Vlad, however had different plans, he leaned in close to him trying to grab his shoulders to keep him still and said, his voice sly,  
"Let me look at you."  
He looked at Danny with his eyes about to glow red, only Danny looked away in time and quickly covered his eyes and turned away.  
"You don't want me to look at you?"  
Vlad sounded hurt. But with a smile he brought his tail up and placed it on Danny's head lightly but firm as he also grabbed the boy's shoulders, forcing him to turn around.  
"Then, you look at me."

Vlad's eyes glowed red again, but Danny shielded his eyes and spat out at the elder hybrid naga,  
"No way!"  
swatting the naga's hands off his shoulders and throwing the tail off his head. He wasn't going to be this older half-ghost's toy.  
"I know what you're trying to do Vlad!"  
He tried to walk away, but Vlad grabbed his wrist with his tail.  
"You do?" Vlad said, looking surprised, before he quickly recovered himself and said, looking hurt, "Uh, I mean, you don't trust me."  
"No."  
Danny spat, unwrapping the tail around his wrist. Danny tried to walk away, only for Vlad's tail to wrap around his ankle,  
"Very well Daniel, Than I guess there's nothing I can to do to help."  
That caught Danny's attention, as he was in the middle of undoing the coil around his ankle, as he said, "Wait a minute, you wanna help me? I find that hard to believe."

Danny failed to see that Vlad was behind him. He hissed behind Danny and he jumped and covered his eyes, as Vlad said,  
"Sssscertainly," Vlad started to loom around Danny as he moved away from Vlad, trying to avoid his eyes, "I can sssee to it that you never have to leave the Ghost Zone."  
Daring a small look, Danny lowered his arms and asked,  
"How-How could you do that?"  
"Hmm?" Vlad said as he kept a devious smile.  
He realized he got the boy and moved in. Coming closer to Danny as his tail came up from behind his back and wrapped around his shoulders, pulling them closer together as Vlad got right next to Danny's face, placing a hand on his head, petting him.  
"Oh, I have my own sssssubtle little ways."  
Vlad chuckled, making Danny shiver and try to lean away, but Vlad had him tight in his grasp,  
"But first, you must trust me."

Vlad pushed his tail forward so Danny was staring straight into his eyes, but it didn't last as Danny got himself out of the tail hold and walked away,  
"I don't trust anyone anymore, so why should I with you after what you did last time."  
He spat out, done with being manipulated. Vlad frowned slightly at the boy's stubbornness. Enough was enough, it was now or he would never get Danny this time,  
"I don't blame you."  
Vlad said, as he loomed over Danny and gently grabbed his shoulders as he placed a coil hat over the boy's head. As he started to talk, he began rubbing the boy's shoulders.  
"I am not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours,"  
he said as continued rubbing the boy's shoulders, allowing his coils to temporarily blind Danny. He softly spoke a mere inches away from his right ear,  
"Little badger, you can believe in me."

At this, Danny lifted the coil off his head. But that turned out to be a big mistake, as Vlad was right in front of him with his eyes pulsing bright red. He started to sing, his voice becoming huskily.

Vlad: Trust in me, just in me

Danny's mind went blank and he was hypnotized. Vlad changed into his ghost half. Bringing his tail forth he beckoned to a hypnotized Danny, who shut his eyes and started walking forward sleepily.

Shut your eyes and trust in me

Vlad stopped Danny at the edge of the branch with his tail touching his forehead, as he said,  
"Hold still, please."  
He then made a staircase out of his coils and Danny walked down them.

You can sleep, safe and sound

Knowing I am around

Vlad came down, watching Danny sleepwalk, as he was about to start walking upside down, Vlad ran his hand down Danny's back soothingly, deepening the trance. His hand moving up to Danny's head, caressing his hair as his coils formed a hammock and Danny laid down on them, Vlad swung the boy back and forth like a makeshift cradle.

Slip into silent slumber

Sail on a silver mist

Slowly and surely

Your senses will cease to resist

Vlad balanced him by the head on the tip of his tail and he started snoring.  
"You're snoring." Vlad said lightly patting his cheek.  
"Sorry." Danny said, sleepily.  
Vlad smiled in triumph and leaned back against a branch, as he continued to sing.  
Vlad: Trust in me, just in me  
Danny slid down Vlad's spiral of coils and was wrapped in the already made coils, this time from his shoulders to his ankles.

Down below, Skulker was searching for Danny, when he heard Plasmius singing.

Vlad: Shut your eyes and trust in me

Seeing Vlad's tail dangling from the tree, Skulker grabbed the tail and pulled on it three times, making a doorbell sound.  
"Huh?" Vlad said, before he said in annoyance, "Oh, what now?"  
Then he called out, he turned to the coiled Danny and smiled as he whispered,  
"I'll be right back, Daniel."  
He turned his attention to whoever summoned him,  
"I'll be right down!"  
He then came down and said,  
"Who is it?"  
Skulker came out from behind the tree and said,  
"It's me, Plasmius."

Vlad turned to see Skulker right behind him leaning against the trunk of tree,  
"Ah Skulker," Vlad said. "What a surprise. Good hunting nowadays?"  
"Yes, been very good. " Skulker said. "I just dropped by, forgive me if I wasn't interrupting anything."  
"Oh no, nothing at all," Vlad said.  
"Really," Skulker said, unsheathing his knife claws, "So who do you have up there in your tail this time?"  
"Oh, I was just getting ready for any poor soul that comes,"  
Vlad saw the glint in the hunter's eyes. He knew he was here for a specific reason; the metal hunter could not fool him,  
"Out of curiosity why do you ask?"  
"I am searching for the halfa."  
Vlad kept his face blank as he said,  
"Innocently, "Halfa? What halfa?"  
"There's one who is lost and apparently has been living in the jungle who quite some time. He'd make a fund addition to my collection."  
Skulker said to himself that last sentence, turning to Plasmius.  
"Now, where do you suppose he could be?"  
"Search me?"  
Vlad said, with a shrug, before he clamped his mouth, realizing what he just said.  
"There's an idea," Skulker said. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you, Plasmius?"  
"Of Course," Vlad said. He showed his tail to Skulker, as he said, "Nothing in here," before he opened his mouth to say something else, Danny snored, catching Skulkers' attention, as he looked up, and Vlad quickly made snorting sounds.  
"Pardon me, those would be the despicable ecto-pusses I have up there."  
Vlad said.  
Skulker looked suspicious, as he said,  
"Indeed. Now, how about the middle?""The middle?" Vlad said. "Oh, yes."  
A few of coils unwrapped Danny, leaving him in a few coils, before he showed them to Skulker, who felt them,  
"Must you do that?" Vlad irritated, "There is nothing there."  
"Well, if you do just happen to see the ghost child, you will inform me first?"  
Vlad said innocently, "Of course."  
"Good," Skulker said. "And now, I must continue my search for the helpless runt."

He left and Vlad frowned, as he said,  
"Ooh, who does that ghost think he's fooling? 'Helpless little runt.' Daniel is far from harmless, especially after he got me with that blast the first time we met."  
Unaware that he loosened his coils on Danny, who woke up. It only took him a moment to realize what happened.  
"Picking on that poor helpless little badger."  
Vlad said, before he remembered Danny's position and smiled wickedly, as he said, "Oh, yes, poor helpless little badger."  
Just as Vlad said that, Danny blasted the coils off the branch and Vlad flew up and then down the other way, yelping as he hit his head on the branches, whirled off a branch, and then landed on the ground, just like earlier,  
"Ow! Butter Biscuits!"

Danny slid down from the tree and faced the naga, as he said, angrily,  
"You lied to me Vlad!"  
Vlad angrily looked up and glared at him as Danny said,  
"You said I could trust you."  
"It's like you said, Daniel," Vlad said, as he moved towards him and Danny backed away.  
"You can't trust anyone!"  
He tried to lunge at him, but a knot in one of his tail snagged on a bamboo, breaking it and once again entangling him in his coils. He turned back and watched as Danny fled, as he said,  
"If I ever see that fiery little brat again, it'll be too soon." He then went off, as he said, "Ow, sugar cookie, my tail."


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day, the sky had become gray. In a barren part of the jungle in a barren tree, three ghost vultures wearing red fezzes were just looking around.  
"We've been sitting for hours; we could've been halfway to Florida by now."  
"Well, what do you wanna do?"  
"I don't know what you wanna do?"  
"Hey, who's that coming here?"  
The three turned to see Danny slowly flying the area, with his head down to the ground.  
"What the heck is that?"  
"How should I know?"

Danny stopped flying and settled on a large rock, taking a stick and dipping it in and out of the water.  
"So, what do you wanna do?"  
"I don't know? Hey now don't start that again."  
"Come on let's have some fun with this poor sap."  
The three flew off and crowded around Danny,  
"Not much to look at is he?"  
"Eh, what is there look like at on him anyway? He looks like a bag of bones."  
"Yeah, broken bones. Not much of anything is he?" With that they all laughed but failed to see the tears running down Danny's cheeks.  
"Yeah, go ahead," Danny snapped. "Laugh at me. See if I care!"  
"Hey, what's his problem?"  
The first vulture with the black sunglasses asked.  
"I think we overdid it."  
The third vulture with the pointed downward beak said.  
"We were only having a bit of fun."  
The second vulture said.  
"Just look at him," the third vulture said. "He must be down on his luck."  
"Yeah," the vulture with the sunglasses said, "otherwise, he wouldn't be in this neck of the jungle."  
Feeling sorry, the three vultures flew over, as the lead vulture called out,  
"Hey, kid, wait a minute!"  
"Well, I hope you're here to apologize," Danny said. "If you're not, then just leave me alone."  
"Eh, what's wrong, kid?" The vulture with the pointed downward beak said. "You look like you haven't got a friend in the world."  
"No kidding." Danny replied, sadly.  
"Well, what about a mother or father?" asked the third vulture.  
"No," Danny said. "Nobody wants a freak around them."  
"We know how you feel." the first vulture said.  
"Nobody wants us around either," the third vulture said.  
"We may look shabby." The first vulture said, "but we have hearts."  
"And feelings too."  
the second vulture added.  
"And just to prove it to you," the third vulture added, "we're gonna let you join our little group."  
"You can be an honorary vulture."  
The first vulture said.  
"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'd be better off alone."  
He walked away from them and the vulture with the sunglasses said, "C'mon, kid, everybody's got to have friends. Hey, boys, are we his friends?"

The three all stood in a line and began to sing like a barbershop quartet.

We're your friends

We're your friends

We're your friends to the bitter end

The bitter end

When you're alone

When you're alone

The three vultures walked over to Danny, who was sitting on a rock, and tried to cheer him up.

Who comes around

Who comes around

To pluck you up

To pluck you up

"Come on, perk up kid!" The second vulture said, as the other's picked him up.

When you are down

When you are down

And when you're

All Three: Outside looking in,

Who's there to open the door?

That's what friends are for!

"Come on kid, we need a tenor!"

All three: Who's always eager to extend a friendly wing?

Danny smiled as they all offered their wings and he eagerly shook them. Maybe he could have friends after all, even if he was a halfa.

All three: That's what friends are for!

The vultures started dancing and Danny grinned and joined in by clapping his hands.

And when you're lost, in dire need,

Who's at your side at lightning speed?

As they were singing, they failed to realize that Skulker was nearby. Hearing the singing, he stopped and turned to see Danny dancing with the vultures.

We're friends with every creature coming down the pike

In fact we've never met an animal we didn't like!

The first vulture chuckled and said, "You take it, kid."  
Danny: (joining in with the three) Didn't like!

The vultures balance on top of each other: So you can see

Can see

We're friends

We're friends

We're friends in need

Friends in need

And friends indeed

Friends indeed!

The first vulture started to stagger a little, as he said,  
"Hey, take it easy, steady,  
steady."

"W-W-Watch it!"

Forevermore!

B-Bore

Skulker smirked and decided to make his presence known, as he joined in.

Skulker: That's what friends

Everybody stopped their merrymaking and looked horrified when they saw Skulker, as he finished.

Skulker: Are for

The vultures fell on the ground, before they all hid behind Danny.  
Skulker began clapping, as he said,  
"Bravo, bravo! An extraordinary performance."  
He then approached Danny, as he added,  
"And thank you for detaining my victim."  
"Uh, d-don't mention it," The vulture with the sunglasses said, with a gulp, "h-h-hunter."  
Skulker chuckled and said, "Boo!"  
The vultures freaked out and flew away, "Let's get outta here!"  
"Gimme room, gangway!" they hid inside of a tree and they said, "Run, kid! Run!"

"Run?" Danny said. "Why should I run?"  
Skulker looked surprised, but looked amused, as he said,  
"Why should you run? Don't you not know who I am child?"  
"I know who you are," Danny said. "You're Skulker."  
"Exactly," Skulker said. "Then, you should also know that everyone runs from the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter."  
"You don't scare me," Danny said, not even realizing that he was digging his own grave. "I don't run from anyone."  
"Well, don't you have spirit for a runt," Skulker said with a creepy happy looking grin. "And such spirit like yours is deserving of a sporting chance. Now, I am going to close my eyes and count to 10. It makes the chase more interesting. For me that is."  
He turned away and began to count,  
"1, 2, 3."  
Danny began to walk, as Skulker continued, "4…"  
Skulker chanced a look and saw Danny getting into fighting position,  
"You're trying my patience," Skulker said impatient.  
Tucker and Clockwork arrived, just as Skulker finished,  
"5-6-7-8-9-10!"

He lunged towards Danny with a wave of his glowing green blade, only Danny jumped aside and flung him over his shoulder. He had enough of this guy hunting him and he was not going to give the hunter the satisfaction. He shot a net at Danny which got him dead on,  
"Pity. I was hoping you would put up more of a fight,"  
"Oh, don't worry," Danny said as he broke out of the net like it was plastic, "I will."  
Danny flew forward and punched Skulker right in the face, throwing him back into the tree. The ghost gave off a predatory grin and started to activate his laser cannon. Clockwork used his staff to shoot out more of his blue energy, throwing Skulker a ways away from Danny.  
"Clockwork!"  
"Leave the boy be Skulker."  
"No. Not till I have his pelt resting at the foot of my bed."  
"First 'eww' and second: not gonna happen."  
Tucker came in and tried to fight him, only to be thrown aside like a rag doll.  
"You dare try to attack me, human! Well, once I'm finished with the ghost child you can be my first human trophy."  
Danny felt a big surge of anger run through him. He got up and hit Skulker in the face with a strong blast and accompanied that with other fight moves Clockwork had taught him as he yelled,  
"Get away from him Bonehead!"  
"Let him have it, kid!" the vultures started cheering him on.  
"Hit him!"  
Tucker yelled,  
"Somebody do something with Danny!"  
"Come on, guys!"  
The vultures flew over and lifted Danny off of the ground. Tucker got blown back by Clockwork and they turned to see Skulker looking down on them menacingly,  
"I'll kill you for this!"  
Danny saw what was happening and said,  
"Let go! They need help!"  
Suddenly, a lightning bolt hid a dead tree, setting it on fire and the four landed.  
"Fire! That's the only thing tin can there is afraid of!"  
"Get the fire, we'll do the rest!"  
Danny ran to the tree and grabbed a burning branch. Meanwhile, Skulker knocked Clockwork out and was about to slay Tucker until the vultures flew towards Skulker.  
"CHARGE!" They yelled, as they began flying around Skulker, who began shooting at them. "Punch and blow!"  
"Stay out of this, you mangy fools!"  
Skulker said, as he shot at them.  
"Yeah, yeah, missed by a mile he did!"

As they were distracting Skulker, Danny ran up behind Skulker with the burning branch, only Skulker swiped at him in the chest, losing the branch as it went right into the waterhole. Skulker saw the PDA and looked down at the similar model on his arm in awe,

"This technology…I wonder.."  
He ripped out the old model and placed Tucker's PDA on his arm. Green wires erupted out and attached themselves to his body armor.  
"Hey, I have three more payments on that!"  
Tucker said seeing the ghost with his PDA. Skulker blasted him away. Danny flew straight for him, but Skulker shot out some anti-ghost handcuffs to both Danny's wrists and his ankles. He flew right at the tree with a hard bang, sliding down the trunk.  
"Oh brilliant Tucker. Your PDA has made the bad guy more bad."  
Clockwork said drolly.  
"How was I to know my PDA was ghost compatible?" Tuck replied.  
Clockwork shot blue energy at the cuffs and Danny was free. Danny sent an ecto-blast which Skulker blocked, but failed to see Clockwork come at him with amazing force as he rammed his body into the ghosts and he was thrown back a ways. Danny looked around and he saw another of Tucker's PDAs. He grabbed the tiny machine and saw the screen light up.  
"Tucker how do you work this thing?"  
Tucker saw Danny holding his PDA. He got up to his feet and ran over,  
"Distract him and I'll handle this."  
Danny went and punched Skulker in the face. The ghost narrowed his eyes to slits as well as Danny and the two began to fight to the death. Tucker fumbled with his PDA. Danny nearly got nicked with a knife as he stumbled back and landed flat on his back. Skulker grabbed the neck of his shirt and brought him up to his face,  
"Time to meet your end ghost child."  
A ringing brought him out of his thoughts and saw,  
"Go to the library and look up the eating habits of a purple back gorilla?"  
Wings popped out of Skulker's back and he was force-flying away.

"You ok, Danny?"  
Tucker extended a hand to help him up, Danny happily took it and was on his feet.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome…"  
Tucker looked ashamed. He sighed and said,  
"Danny…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said. You're not a freak , Danny. You're my best friend and the only one I've really ever had. I was just scared at the thought of losing you to Skulker that I didn't think."  
Danny smiled and nodded his head,  
"I understand. I didn't want to leave the Ghost Zone because I was afraid if people knew what I am they would try to kill me."  
"There may be people that don't understand, but once they get to know you, they will accept you for you."  
Danny and Tucker embraced in a brotherly hug. Clockwork was smiling proudly.  
"You sure you're ok?"  
Danny asked.  
"Who, me?" Tucker said. "Sure I am. I never felt…" He got up, but staggered a little, as he said, "Better."  
"You sure had us worried," Danny said.  
"Ahh, I'm fine," Tucker said, as he, Danny, and Clockwork began to walk away. "He was too easy anyway."  
The vultures smiled, as they watched Danny leave,  
"Gonna be boring again now that he's gone."  
"Yeah…so what we gonna do?"  
"I don't know? Hey now don't start that again."


	11. Chapter 11

As Clockwork led the boys to the gateway of the human realm, Tucker was informing Danny more about the human realm. Just Danny was about to ask another question, he heard something strange, a voice coming from nearby, and the voice was singing.

Voice: My own home

My own home

My own home

My own home

Out of curiosity, the group came through some bushes and found the natural portal that separated the Ghost Zone to earth. Through the gateway, Danny saw someone walking through the streets of Amity Park.  
"What is that?" Danny asks in seeing a girl wearing black and purple clothing that was walking in the street.  
"That would be the human realm."  
Clockwork said.  
"No, I meant that!"  
He said pointing to the girl in front of them.  
"That's Amity Park. The town I live in and…Hey! That's my other friend Sam!"  
It was a young girl with short black hair where at the top was a small ponytail, light lavender eyes and she was wearing a black top with a purple sphere in the middle complete with a black green plaid skirt, complete with purple lipstick. Curiosity getting the better of him, Danny ventured closer and closer to the portal. Tucker begins to get skeptical until he sees the look in Danny's eyes. Sam kept on singing the song.

Sam: Father's talking with the tycoons

Mother's socializing in the home

I must go out to venture

'Til the day that I am grown

'Til I'm grown

'Til I'm grown

I must go out to escape

'Til the day that I have grown

As Sam was doing her task, she stepped in a puddle, while looking down she saw a reflection. It looked a portal? She looked up and she saw the portal opening up nearby and saw a boy! It was Danny looking at her. She's shocked, but smiles. As he stepped closer, he slipped losing his balance causing him to fall into the streets of the Human Realm.  
"Danny!"  
Tucker cried. Clockwork just stayed where he was as Tucker jumped through the portal to help his friend.  
Tucker Ran to help Danny as he saw Sam was about to come closer and help him, getting scared Danny got up and ran away, hiding behind a nearby shed right next to a poster's board pillars.

"Danny, she's not going to hurt you."  
"Tucker!"  
Tucker turned and saw Sam run up and give him a relieved hug.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Long story."  
"What happened to the boy that you were about to help?"  
"Danny is shy. He hasn't been out of the Ghost Zone till now."  
"He was in the Ghost Zone?"  
"When I fell in, I met him and found out he's been living there ever since he was found by a ghost called, Clockwork."  
"You're kidding me. He's been living with ghosts his whole life?"  
"Yes."  
"Where is he?"  
Tucker turned and pointed where Danny was hiding behind the shed. Sam and Tucker approached to see Danny huddled in a corner with his knees to his chest.  
"Hey Danny, this is Sam. She's not going to hurt you."

Sam got down on her knees and squat in front of Danny. He found himself unable to stop staring at her. She was nothing he had ever seen before. He dropped his guard a bit and he switched forms. The rings came and disappeared, leaving a black haired and blue eyed boy just their age, wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. Sam was shocked.  
"You're half human, half ghost?"  
"Yes, my whole life."  
"Cool."  
"You think it's cool?"  
"Yeah, it's unique. Unique is good, better than being something everybody else wants to be. Just like I'm a recycle-vegetarian."  
"Which is what?"  
"She doesn't eat any meat or anything with a face."

Danny smiled. With that, he followed Sam and Tucker into Amity Park. Clockwork watched from the portal opening. He smiled sadly as the trio walked away, he would miss Danny, but he was happy to see him safe.  
"Good luck Daniel."  
With that, the time ghost vanished back to his tower. Knowing what the future would bring next for the young ghost boy.


End file.
